Rwby Left For Dead
by AnbuNaruto12
Summary: RWBY left for dead style it is meant to be funny the characters lost in the New World along with their school. looking for a beta reader as well and ideas


I do not own RWBY or the characters associated with RWBY. I also do not own Left For Dead. I only own my ideas and my content.

It was a normal day at beacon Academy for two teams of hunters and Huntresses in training. Team R.W.B.Y. and Team J.N.P.R. they were eating in the cafeteria, when all of a sudden a storm seemed to show up out of nowhere. It was rattling the windows and made the whole building seem like it was moving. As the seconds seem to drag on the storm got worse and the sky turned dark like a moonless midnight. With the crack of a giant bolt of lightning the storm seem to end but the sky never went back to its usual blue color. Looking around as the shaking stopped Pyrrha seemed to shout out,

"Is everyone okay? is anyone hurt?"

After what seemed to be a few seconds a series of everyone being okay finally was heard. Throughout the room, Yang of course was the first one to get up on her feet and look around at what would seem to be food flung in several directions from the shaking. Yang being who she was smirked and let out a shout of,

" why did we miss a food fight, I was starving for it"

Blake was holding her head in not only shame but also embarrassment at what her so called partner had said this time. She also looked down and realised her bow had come undone but she could not find it near her or around her.

Weiss did not have any explanation of what had just happened, one minute she was eating and the next minute she found herself on the ground next to ruby who was clinging onto the table leg for support her eyes looked like they had circles around them and she looked confused mumbling something about cookies and spinning in a chair.

Ruby after shaking her head and hearing her sister Yang speak finally took notice of the room and looking up to the sky with a blank look of both confusion and worry on her face.

Does anybody know what just happened outside

JNPR on the other had was across the table and like RWBY on the floor. And Pyrrha was first to her feet much like Yang was harder to take down with a little shaking. Jaune was still on the ground and was screaming still. Ren and Nora had somehow stayed on the floor but one look would explain why , Nora had tackled Ren weather it was to protect him or help her from falling over really did not matter. Of course Ren pushed Nora off and stood up without a word just brushing off his shirt. Nora was shaking where she stood at first Pyrrha was worried but that was dashed as Nora shouted."

"Woo let's do that again, that was fun wasn't it Ren"

Ren was shaking his head " let's not do that again "

Ruby finally looked at her team and with a childlike innocence and smile on her face, " Let's go investigate team."

Suddenly a voice was heard from their Scroll's, it was Glynda Goodwitch's voice,

" Attention to all students a strange event has occurred within the school, please wait for a message by professor Ozpin."

A moment later Ozpin voice came through

."As you know a storm just appeared above the school and the city , at this time we do not yet know what truly has happened, but we do know that the moon and sun are not visible at this time and Grimm have started to act strangely, somehow some have grown stronger and are more aggressive, others have changed shape and gotten faster, at this point in time I want every student to arm themselves and stay with your teams, This school has trained you all for the unexpected, Now show us what your training has brought and go defend the city and school to the last team, to the last minute we fight for the people."

His voice suddenly got cut off by what would be static. As the power flickered and then went off for good. Emergency lights seem to come to life and at least give off a red glow to illuminate the cafeteria and hall ways. Not having to be told twice both teams ran out of the cafeteria and down to their rooms but right when they reached the door to get outside a loud explosion was heard from the far end of beacon academy. Both teams looking toward the explosion just in time to see Grimm start to flood into the courtyard.

Running off to their rooms to grab their weapons they could hear screams and shouts from other teams who were fighting and were trying to hold back the Grimm. But it looked like more just kept coming it was at this point Ruby took off and everyone followed her to their weapons where they too could defend themselves. After getting her scythe Ruby shouted across the hall to make sure they were ready for one hell of a fight.

To Be continued …

Preview:- from the game With Friends

"Guys come on, we don't have time to play the Piano!!

"We had an entire time...we had an entire time to set up how could you get the wrong mods?!"

I even finished cooking like 20 minutes ago while you set up .. and 15 minutes to eat.!

"DRUGS!!" need all the drugs

"COME AT ME BOIII!!!!"

"Oh I'm the black guy gimme those drugs"

"Stop Ruby don't Run off on your own"

Find out next time in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z


End file.
